Perfect
by writingrox12
Summary: A two part smutty fiction. One part is Mary/Joey, the other is Tami/Dustin.


I recently watched _Another Cinderella Story_ and I very, very quickly fell in love with it. It has become one of my favorite movies and I wanted to post this two-part fan fiction. One chapter will be about Mary and Joey, the other about Dustin and Tami. I love both of those couples and couldn't decide who I wanted to write a one-shot about. It's just a little smut. Joey and Mary's takes place on their drive to New York. Dustin and Tami's takes place in 'The Great Pumpkin' after it breaks down on the way home from a date. It was originally set out to be a song fic, but I changed my mind. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Joey, Mary, Tami, or Dustin, Boy Meets World, or the Holiday Inn. I sadly don't even own the Great Pumpkin. But can I please have Drew Seeley? No money is being made from this.

* * *

I looked over at Joey when he yawned for the millionth time.

"We should find a hotel. Nobody made it from LA to New York in a day." I said. I was also tired and it was raining. I hated driving at night in the rain.

"You tired too?" he asked me. I nodded. "Alright. I saw a sign for a Holiday Inn back there. It should be at the next exit." he said, pulling into the other lane.

"Good." I said, leaning my head against the passenger side window. After a few minutes, he pulled off the interstate onto an exit twenty-three. It took us a little while to find the hotel, but I was really relieved when we did. We each grabbed our overnight bags from the trunk, and then headed in.

Since Joey was eighteen, I hung back while he got the room key and paid for the night and what-not. He gestured to me when it was all set and I followed him up two flights up stairs and then down a hall way. We were in room 302. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. When I walked in, I was surprised to see only one bed. Most hotel rooms had two. I looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"It was fifteen dollars less. I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry." he said as he closed the door behind us.

"No! What? No. You can sleep on the bed too." I nodded. "It's not a big deal." I said. "Really. It doesn't bother me one bit." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled back and then kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled slightly. I would never get tired of kissing him, but he always pulled away too soon. I sighed. "I'm going to call Tami before we go to bed, okay? She kept telling me to call her every time we stopped for the night." I said.

"Alrighty. I have to go to the bathroom." he said with a slightly amused smirk before taking my bag from me and heading in to the bathroom.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and found Tami's name in the contacts. After a few rings longer than expected, she answered, sounding a little...breathless?

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi...It's me." I said.

"Just hang up!" I heard Dustin's voice in the background.

"Shh!" Tami ordered. "Hey, Mary. How's everything? Knock it off!" she added in a whisper.

I laughed slightly. "Um...It's good. Joey and I had to stop at a hotel, we're both wiped." I said. "I was just calling to check in and what-not." I said.

Suddenly, Tami let out a giggle. A really girlish giggle. "Oh...Um...That sounds good. You guys should get your rest. Hey! Dustin, don't--"

And there was a click. My brow furrowed in confusion and I shook my head before hanging up my own phone and putting it on the dresser that held the T.V. I heard the bathroom door open and looked over. Joey was now in his pajama pants and a wife beater. With a pang, it reminded me of the night I saw Natalia in his room. I knew that he had nothing to do with it, but I still remember how hurt I was.

Joey could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" he asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothing...Just tired. I called Tami...I think I interrupted her." I added with a chuckle.

"Interrupted her doing what?" Joey asked me as he pulled me towards the bed.

I couldn't help but laugh. Joey just looked really confused now. "The Funk." I replied with a grin.

It took Joey a second but then it clicked and his eyes widened. "Well, then...awkward." he chuckled as we lay side by side on the slightly comfortable bed. He was rubbing my arm as I explained.

"Yeah...When she answered, she sounded out of breath. And then I heard Dustin tell her to hang up...She giggled. Yeah, _giggled_!" I emphasized when his eyebrows rose. "And she said that we should get our rest, and then I heard her yell at Dustin for something, and then the call ended." I nodded.

Joey chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Dustin does really, really like Tami...It doesn't surprise me that they're...being physical?" he said with more of a question at the end. I laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Health Teacher. Being physical?" I said.

"Well what would you call it?" he asked, leaning up on his elbow so that he was looking down at me.

"I don't know...Being physical sounds like you're exercising or something." I laughed. "Being intimate is a better way to put it." I nodded matter of factly. His eyes studied mine for a moment and I felt my stomach flutter. He had gorgeous eyes. In some lights they were blue, and in some they were green. Right now, they were a dark blue, sort of...clouded...Hazy with something that I couldn't put my finger on.

"And what do you consider being intimate?" he whispered, his voice lower than normal. For some reason, hearing him speak like that sent nerve signals right down to the center of my thighs. I licked my lips and turned away from him, looking at the ceiling.

"Um...Well, I guess...There's different levels." I said, my heart rate quickening as he continued to rub my arm with his finger tips. It was affecting me differently now, but I didn't know why. Every single stroke sent bolts of electricity to my center.

"Such as?" he asked in the same, delicious voice again.

"Um...Kissing, like...romantically. And then um...Whats it called? Heavy petting?" I said.

He laughed and his ministrations on my arm stopped as he laid back down flat next to me.

"Now whose the health teacher?" he asked, looking back at me. The cloudy look was gone from his eyes and that low tone was gone from his voice. I shook my head at him.

"I have to get into my pajamas." I said with a laugh, ignoring his question. He just smiled at me and grabbed the T.V remote. "I think I'm going to take a shower too. You don't have to wait up." I said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Alright. If I'm asleep when you come back out, good night." he said with a small wave.

"Good night." I smiled before closing the bathroom door. Once I was safe inside, I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "Pull yourself together, Mary." I whispered. "You can't sleep with him tonight!" I said to myself as I turned the shower on.

_Well, why not? _A little voice in my head asked me. _You love him, don't you?_ I didn't know whether or not I loved Joey. I cared about him so, so much. And I knew that I would do anything for him, despite the fact that we hadn't been together for more than a few weeks. I bit my lip as I undressed. _Does he want to sleep with me?_ I thought.

"No." I said, shaking my head and taking my shampoo out of my bag. "Most likely not." I said. "It probably hasn't even crossed his mind."

After a few seconds, I stopped, stilling my motions completely. "He's a teenage boy, Mary! Of course it's crossed his mind!" I said as I stepped under the flow of hot water. It stung for a bit, but eventually my skin got used to it.

The entire time I was in the shower, I contemplated the pros and cons of sleeping with Joey:

Pros-

-We really care about each other.  
-He's absolutely gorgeous and if I'm being honest with myself, I'd kill to see him naked.  
-It could bring us closer.  
-This might be our only chance. Once we get into Manhattan, things could get crazy and way too busy.  
-It was lust in his eyes and in his voice. I just know it.

Cons-

-Things could get awkward.  
-I might not be ready for sex, with anyone.  
-It could ruin us.

But I thought I was ready. In fact...I'd wanted Joey since I saw him through the two-way mirror, dancing the way he head. Especially when he pressed his hands against it, right on top of mine. I knew that he couldn't see me, but seeing the luck in his eyes had made my heart skip a beat.

As I dried off, I kept trying to think of more pros and cons. It all boiled down to: I wanted to. But did he? I pulled on my pajama pants and wished I had something cuter. I did, however, not have any underpants on, but that wasn't planned. I just didn't sleep in underwear. It was uncomfortable. I pulled on my loose t-shirt and wrinkled my nose in the mirror. I dug through my bag some more, hoping to find something better. I pulled out a black tank-top. It wasn't great, but it was better.

After putting that on, I brushed through my hair and then brushed my teeth. I had made up my mind about having sex. If he was awake, I would propose the idea. If not, I'd get over it and just go to sleep. I dried my hair so that it wouldn't be crazy in the morning and then put it in a sloppy bun on top of my head. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Mary. He cares about you. Relax." I whispered.

After another deep breath, I made myself open the bathroom door and into the main part of the hotel room. Joey was still awake. I felt like I was going to throw up...That happened a lot when it concerned him, didn't it? He looked up from the T.V and smiled at me. Suddenly, I wished that I'd stuck with the ugly t-shirt. But there was no turning back now.

"Still awake?" I asked as I headed towards him. _No. He's sleep-looking at you, stupid._

"Yeah, I found an old episode of Boy Meets World. I loved this show when I was younger." he said, looking back to the T.V for a second. Then he looked at me and patted the spot between his legs. Normally, I would have jumped at the chance to sit there, but I was so nervous that I had to force myself to walk to the bed, climb on, and nestle into his perfect chest. I had to admit though, I felt a lot better.

"Mmm...comfy." I said quietly, though my heart was still racing and my mind was going upside down and inside out with nerves.

"Are you okay, Mary?" he asked me, his warm breath caressing my ear as he gently massaged my shoulders.

Damn. He was so good at figuring me out. Why didn't I have that skill?

"Yeah...Tired, I guess." I lied as I watched Cory from Boy Meets World paint his entire room yellow while singing about jell-o.

"You're lying." Joey whispered before placing a soft kiss on my bare shoulder. I shivered, but it was a good shiver. "You said that earlier...And you wrinkled you stalled before you said it." he said quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked, the concern evident in his tone. I sighed and sat up, turning around and sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"I don't know where to start." I said, looking down and playing with a loose thread on my pajama bottoms.

He touched my arm.

"Mary, what is it? Come on, you can tell me anything." he said softly, and I knew he meant it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Earlier when we were laying here talking about being physical verses being intimate and you were touching me, I noticed that your eyes looked different and your voice sounded different and I was getting really turned on, no matter how lame I feel saying that, and the entire time I was in the shower I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not I wanted to have sex with you tonight because I didn't know if maybe you wanted to, but it really seemed like it was lust in your eyes even though I didn't do anything lust worthy and I just don't know because I'd like to sleep with you, but I don't know how you feel and I don't want to make anything weird, but once we get to New York, things might get too busy and I've been wondering what it would be like to touch you since you kissed me and oh my god, Mary, breathe!" I said, taking a deep breath.

Before I opened my eyes, his lips were suddenly covering mine. It was just a soft kiss, nothing special. He pulled away before I could respond.

"Mary, relax," he whispered. I opened my eyes and saw that his held the same cloudy look as earlier. "I would kill to sleep with you tonight." he said, his thumb reaching up to caress my cheek.

I felt like a huge boulder had been lifted off of my chest.

"Really?" I said, not caring how pathetic that made me sound. He smiled.

"Yes, really...But you don't have to if you're that worried about it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." he said.

And so now it was all up to me. I didn't even have to think about it. I wanted to, so badly.

"I want to...I want to." I nodded and it sounded like my voice held some of the lustiness that his held earlier.

"Really?" he asked, also sounding kind of pathetic. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, really." I said quietly. "But I've never done this before." I added in a quiet tone.

"Perfect. Neither have I." he said before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine.

It was soft and sensual and immediately sent lightning bolts to my center. Every where he touched was on fire. His tongue snaked out between my lips and I gasped at the sensation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slowly laid me down on the bed, even though we were sort of upside down. The kiss was getting deeper and the arm that wasn't supporting him was traveling up and down my body, over my stomach, down my hip, up my thigh and his fingers traced invisible circles on my collar bone. He pulled his lips away from mine and kissed down my neck and across my collar bone. I was whimpering and moaning and making sounds I'd never made before. I applauded my decision to wear my hair up, down it would have been in the way.

"Mary..." he groaned, my name coming out in _that_ voice. That voice I could hear every day for the rest of my life and never get tired of. And he'd said my name. I felt myself grow wet. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking into my eyes. His were dark and clouded with lust and I knew mine had to reflect the same feelings.

"Completely." I whispered, weaving my hands into his hair and nodding to convince him.

"Okay...I'll be right back then." he said before pulling himself off of me. I let out a noise of protest and he grinned over his shoulder at me as he headed into the bathroom.

I adjusted myself so that my head was against the pillows. I grabbed the remote and turned off Boy Meets World. It was definitely not what I wanted to hear during my first time having sex. I took a deep breath and then looked over as he came back out of the bathroom, a small square package in my hand. This was for real, wasn't it? I reminded myself to stay calm. I didn't want him to think I was having second thoughts, because I wasn't. I wanted this.

He turned down the brightness of the bedside lamp so that I could only see one side of his face.

"I care about you so much Mary." he said, sitting on the bed next to me. I sat up and put my hand on his arm.

"I care about you too...You mean so much, Joey...I...I don't think I can tell you how much." I said, my lips against his shoulder.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you wanted to, right?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said quickly. "And I do want to. Please...I want to, Joey. One-hundred percent...I want _you_." I whispered.

He smiled crookedly. "What kind of a guy would I be if I didn't give you what you wanted?" he said as he leaned into kiss me once more.

Once again, I soon found myself underneath him. Only this time, there was something different about it. I moaned softly when I figured out what it was. I could feel _him_ pressed against me. I didn't understand why I just started feeling it. He still had the same pajama pants on, but when I thought about it, I realized I didn't care. Feeling how badly he actually wanted me was incredible, amazing, and the hottest thing I'd ever experienced. Not that I really had much experience, but I really didn't think anything could top this.

He began kissing my neck again and I turned my head to give him better access. His lips felt so good, no matter where they were on my body. They were warm and soft and seemed to know exactly the right places to kiss. My temperature kept rising as his hands fluttered over my stomach again and again. At one point, his fingers were underneath the tank top, brushing against my bare skin, but he pulled them out shortly.

"Joey!" I gasped, my hormones getting the best of me. "You're going to kill me." I said. He chuckled. Damn him. "I mean it!" I said.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked, and he wasn't joking.

"Nothing. You're perfect." I assured him. "It's just...I'm slowly suffocating." I said quietly. He pushed himself up so that our bodies were no longer flush against each other.

"Better?" he asked, searching my face.

"Totally not what I meant." I sighed. "I meant...my clothes. They have to come off at some point. Why not before I rip them to shreds?" I asked.

Joey smiled at me and then sat on his knees between my legs. He leaned down and pushed my top up a few inches. I was about to say that I would do it, but then he started placing feather light kisses on my stomach. The sensation I had made me even more wet for him. Every so often, he'd push the tank up higher, and then his lips would follow. It took him forever, but he eventually made it up to just below my breasts. He looked up at me for confirmation and I nodded. Together we pulled the top off of me and tossed it to the floor. I didn't even let him touch me before I roughly yanked on his wife beater. He took the hint and pulled it off, tossing it on top of my shirt.

I inspected him in the dim light. God, he was perfect. He wasn't huge and muscley, but perfectly toned. I needed to touch him. I sat up in front of him, on my knees now, and let my hands roam over his chest, down his stomach, and brush against the small trail of hair that disappeared into his pajama bottoms.

"You're perfect." I whispered. "There's no other word." I said before placing soft kisses on his chest and collar bone. Dancing made him perfect and I wanted to taste every bit of it.

"Mary," he moaned. "I want to see you."

I guess I'd forgotten that any of this was about me. I laid back and watched his eyes scan my bare chest. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I looked away. He leaned down and turned my face towards his.

"Please don't be ashamed or embarrassed...You're beautiful, Mary." he said, looking into my eyes.

Not breaking eye contact, he placed his hand on my right breast, his hand flicking over my nipple, which was already hardened with arousal. I gasped and my back arched involuntarily into his hand as my eyes fluttered. He did it again, and this time lightly squeezed me. I groaned.

"Joey," I whispered as his hands continued their ministrations on my breasts while his lips attacked my neck again.

"God, Mary," he murmured against my neck. "I've wanted you for so long...I...I can't tell you how happy I am." he said. "You're everything to me, Mary."

I moaned, trying to focus on his words, but _God_, his hands were just so incredible.

"Joey...Please, I..." I whimpered helplessly. "I need you."

He nodded and kissed my lips softly before hooking his fingers into the waist band of my bottoms. I liked the feel of his fingers on my hip bones the way they were.

Joey slowly pulled down the pajama bottoms and I lifted my hips to help him. I had never been fully naked in front of anyone before. Occasionally, I'd have to change into a gym uniform at school, but even then, I'd still be wearing panties and a bra. Now, I was in all my glory. It was nerve wracking. I wasn't the only one though.

Staring me straight in the eye, Joey pulled down his own pajama bottoms and kicked them off. I watched them land in the laundry pile we'd created and then I looked up at him. I let my eyes wander...

Down his slender neck...

Down over his gorgeous chest...

Down over every ripple in his abs..

Over that small trail that now just merged into a mass of curly hair, all surrounding the single most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. There it was, standing at attention, all for me. My mouth watered and I couldn't help but wander, naively of course, how it was going to fit. It wasn't abnormally huge for what I'd expect it to be, but he was still 'well equipped' as some people put it.

He leaned down, supporting himself on his elbows as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Mary Santiago." he whispered.

My heart swelled up and I felt my breath leave my lungs.

"I...I love you too..." I choked out.

He sat up slightly and grabbed the condom off of the bedside table. He tore the package open and then took out the condom. I watched him slide it over his penis and I bit my lip in anticipation. I was nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. I wanted this. I wanted it so bad I could feel it in every fiber of my being. Every part of me was itching to feel Joey inside of me.

He pressed his lips against mine in a heated kiss, making me wet again in no time. He positioned himself at the entrance and I moaned, feeling him lightly brush against me.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, nuzzling my neck affectionately.

"Yes," I whispered back.

He kissed me again, but much softer, his tongue darting out to caress my lips. Then he thrust into me quickly. I cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. It hurt. It hurt so much, but at the same time, I felt full in an odd, unexpected way.

"Are you alright? Should I stop? Are you okay? Mary?" Joey whispered frantically.

"I'm fine...Just...let me adjust." I whispered.

After a little while, most if not all the pain had subsided and I told him to start moving. When he did, I couldn't believe how amazing it felt. I couldn't stop writhing beneath him. My hands were everywhere. His shoulders, his cheeks, his hair, his back, his chest. I couldn't control myself.

"Oh, Joey, faster!" I shouted, louder than I'd intended.

He complied instantly, thrusting into me, panting harder than he ever did when we danced. I tangled my hands in his hair and brought his face down to mine as he entered me over and over again. Our lips crashed together and he bit my lip softly.

"Mary...mmm...God." he groaned into my neck. "You feel...so good." he said between pants. "So, so good."

I was getting closer to the edge every second. I could hear our labored breathing, the sound of skin slapping, and the headboard hitting the wall. I felt an unfamiliar tightening sensation in my lower abdomen.

"Joey! Oh!" I cried as the sensation grew more and more intense.

"Yes...Yes, Mary, come on, let it go," Joey groaned as he picked up his speed.

Suddenly, all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears as the most incredible feeling swept over me. I vaguely heard myself screaming Joey's name, and him moaning mine. And then I felt him shudder and grunt and then he stopped moving, his breath coming out in labored pants. I felt it against my neck, along with my hair, which had fallen down at some point during our activities.

After a minute, or a month I couldn't really tell, Joey rolled ever to lay next to me. Without his warmth and my rapidly cooling sweat, I started to shiver. He pulled the blankets out from under us and then pulled me against him, my back against his chest.

"You were incredible," he whispered in my ear.

"I barely did anything." I whispered back with a soft smile.

"You did so much." he groaned, kissing my neck.

He took off the condom and tossed it in the garbage in the corner. He snuggled back in with me, his chin resting on my shoulder. I felt wonderful. Of course, I would be a little sore in the morning, and probably have a few hickies to try and cover up, thanks to Joey, but it was all worth it. I snuggled closer to him and he sighed contentedly.

After a few minutes, we both slowly fell asleep, with me warn and comfortable against his strong chest. It was perfect.

This night had been perfect.

* * *

So, clearly, thats the Mary/ Joey portion. I will probably be adding Tami/Dustin's in the next couple of days. Hope you enjoyed this part.


End file.
